XP
XP, also known as Experience or exp., is a measurement of achievement in Moshi Monsters. Generally speaking, it is obtained by any small action within the game, ranging from the smallness of in-game microtransactions, such as buying some furniture from Yukea, to completion of Super Moshi Missions. The more XP someone has, the higher level they are; for example, a user with 10,000 XP is going to be a higher level than someone with 10. However, it is impossible to find the exact amount of XP a user has. With the intensity of each in-game action comes a higher or lower gain of XP; for example, the purchasing of food from the Gross-ery Store would provide a lesser amount thereof in comparison to completing the Daily Challenge. As it is impossible to retrieve the number of XP a user has, it is unknown whether someone at Level 50 (the maximum level in the game) can still gain XP. However, as their XP bar (located beneath their Level) no longer factors XP in, it is safe to assume that their XP count freezes. Gaining XP As stated in the aforementioned, XP varies in intensity, meaning the more time-consuming in-game actions give a higher net XP gain. XP tends to be rewarded in amounts of 5 XP, 10 XP, 20 XP, 50 XP, and 100 XP. So, in order of intensity: *Purchasing Food or Items (does not include obtaining by Secret Code); *Receiving Mystery Gifts; *Completing Quests; *Playing Minigames (including those of the Party Palace, excluding those of the Moshi Fun Park); *Completing the Daily Challenge; *And completing Super Moshi Missions. Walkthrough Generally, there is no way to consistently net large amounts of XP quickly. Considering the only real spammable methods of its acquisition, such as purchasing food, gives poor amounts of XP, they should not be considered a reliable approach; it is most advised to play the Daily Challenge which, for most players, is considered one of the best ways to level up. This, in tandem with completion of Super Moshi Missions is, while slow and gradual, definitely the best way to gain XP. Getting to Level 50 is no easy task whatsoever, so it is best to stick to keeping it slow but steady. It is also worth noting that Members receive double the XP of normal users, so purchasing a Membership is certainly a comfortable option. As the Mystery Gifts method is a quick and easy mean of XP growth, it is recommended this is done, too; however, regarding the fact that this is reliant on others means it is difficult for lower-level players, or those with fewer visitors and friends than others. In addition, the fact that it provides varying and thereby inconsistent amounts of XP each time, you could potentially end up with 5 XP a number of times in a row which, of course, is unreliable, and the odds of Rox being drawn from the Mystery Gift are high, too. As such, do not depend on this method for XP gain. However, considering the Daily Challenge can only be played, as its name heralds, daily, and Super Moshi Missions are incredibly time-consuming, playing Minigames, such as Thump O Glump, is a great alternative. Note that playing at the Moshi Fun Park does not contribute to XP gain. Finally, Quests should also be considered as viable options, as XP is both their main purpose and relatively easy to obtain, what with their invariable easiness of a difficulty. Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Articles for Cleanup